Poor Kakashi
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Anak-anak kelas X-C sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk Kakashi-sensei, guru biologi mereka yang paling mereka benci. Apa tuh?/"Hari Sabtu besok kita rapat di base camp!"/AU/mind to rnr?/not for bashing Character!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship

Character : All of Naruto Character

Warning : AU, OOC

Kazuma House Production present

Poor Kakashi

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu di kelas X-C, anak-anak terlihat sangat ribut. Ada yang berlari-larian di kelas, mengobrol, mendengarkan musik dari iPod, membaca majalah ataupun komik, dan lain-lain. Saat ini adalah pelajaran Biologi.

Tunggu! Kemana kah sang guru yang mengajar?

Mari kita tanyakan hal itu pada salah satu siswa di sini. Setelah di wawancara, sang narasumber, Kiba Inuzuka, mengatakan kalau Kakashi-sang guru-memang sering kali tidak masuk mengajar.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu pun telah berlalu. Kali ini, Kakashi hadir ke kelas. Dengan santainya, dia masuk lalu duduk di atas meja guru.

"Anak-anak, masukkan buku kalian dan keluarkan kertas ulangan. Kita ulangan!" serunya dengan wajah watados yang tersembunyi dibalik wajahnya.

"**HAH!**" Semua anak sontak berseru kaget.

"Tenang saja, ini gampang kok! Hanya 45 nomor soal PG (pilihan ganda)." Kakashi mualil membagikan soal-soal ulangan itu.

Seketika itu juga, wajah murid-murid kelas X-C menjadi pucat pasih ketika mereka membaca soal pertamanya. Jelas saja, soal pertama tidak ada dalam catatan ataupun buku cetak mereka. Oke, ralat. Ada sebagian kecil siswa yang wajahnya biasa saja ketika membaca soal itu. Lihat saja Sasuke dan Sakura. Sepasang kekasih yang duduk bersebelahan ini wajahnya santai-santai saja. Memang, otak mereka memang bisa dikatakan diatas rata-rata. Bahkan yang lebih parah adalah Shikamaru Nara. Dia malah enak-enaknya tidur dengan kedua tangannya yang dijadikan bantal.

"Nanti sebelum istirahat, kumpulkan ulangannya!" Dengan ogah-ogahan, para siswa mengerjakan tugas mereka, sedangkan Kakashi pergi lagi dari kelas itu. Paling juga seperti biasa. Browsing internet gratisan di ruang komputer.

Kelas X-C akan masih tetap tenang jika saja Naruto tidak bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke depan kelas. Sepertinya dia ingin memulai pidatonya. "Woi! Entar istirahat kita rapat di base camp!" serunya. Semua mata yang ada di sana memangdang kearahnya. Tak terkecuali Shikamaru.

"Ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Waktu Istirahat…**

Saat itu, semua anak kelas X-C sedang berkumpul di gudang GOR yang sudah tidak terpakai. Ya, inilah base camp mereka. Mereka membuat gudang GOR yang sudah tidak terpakai ini menjadi tempat yang terlihat menyenangkan. Tentu saja, ini semua dibeli melalu kas X-C yang mahalnya selangit dan juga sumbangan sukarela dalam bentuk barang maupun uang. Uang kas mereka itu 25 yen per anak. Di gudang GOR itu lantainya terlapisi karpet yang nyaman. Dindingnya dilapisi lapisan kedap suara. Tiga buah AC terpasang di dinding. Terdapat dua sofa empuk dan juga sebuah meja. Sinyal Wifi terpasang di sana. TV 59 inch, home theater, dispenser pun ada. Kulkas juga ada di sana. Kulkas itu terisi penuh dengan makanan dan minuman. Beruntungnya mereka. Apa lagi, biaya listrik ditanggung oleh sekolah. Dan juga, hingga sekarang tidak ada yang tahu tentang adanya base camp ini.

"Aku muak dengan tingkah Kakashi yang semena-mena itu!" seru Naruto sambil mengunyak ramen instannya.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Dobe!" kata Sasuke yang jijik dengan Naruto. Di sampingnya, Sakura sedang memakan brownies coklat.

"Huh!"

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa sekolah ini bisa menerima guru seperti dia? 75 persen soal ulangan tadi tidak ada dalam catatan!" seru Shion kesal.

"Enak sekali kalau menjadi Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai ataupun Sakura. Mereka pasti tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengerjakan soal-soal itu!" kesal Ino.

"Aku juga sempat pusing mengerjakan soal itu!" elak Sakura.

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjai Kakashi?" usul Sai dengan senyum paslu di wajahnya. Anak-anak X-C memang tidak pernah menyebut guru dengan embel-embel 'sensei' keculai di depan guru mereka.

"Gue setuju!" seru Kiba seraya bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Gue juga!" Persetujuan muncul dari para siswa yang ada di sana.

"Oke! Semuanya setujukan? Sekarang, giliran tugasmu Shikamar untuk menyusun rencana!" perintah Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Hah… baiklah." Sebenarnya Shikamaru ingin sekali mengerjai Kakashi. Hanya saja, dia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya.

To Be Continue…

Oke! Saya memang gila! Membuat fic ini ketika belajar fisika, biologi, kimia, dan agama untuk ULUM.

Wkwkwkwk…..

Oke, ini ujud kesal saya pada guru biologi saya yang selalu membuat soal ulangan yang 75% diluar catetan. Waktu ngeliat buku yang dipake, ternyata itu buku buat anak kelas 9 UN! Huh! Mengebalkan!

Fic ini bukan untuk nge- bashing Kakashi. Aye milih Kakashi, soalnya Kakashi yang sifatnya kayak orang ogah-ogahan.

Wkwkwkwk….

Review Please?

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

December 2, 2010

09.08 P.M.

Publish at:

December 2, 2010

09.45 P.M.

Poor Kakashi © Kazuma House Production ® 2010


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship

Character : All of Naruto Character

Warning : AU, OOC, not for bashing character, just for laugh

Kazuma House Production present…

Poor Kakashi

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak rapat anak kelas X-C di base camp mereka yang terbilang mewah, fantastik, dan wow. Hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Ketika pelajaran geografi, sang guru–Anko Mitarashi–yang biasanya masuk, entah kenapa hari ini malah tidak masuk. Guru perempuan paling killer itu memang terkenal galak dan juga, entah kenapa setiap hari pasti selalu masuk. Seperti minggu lalu, saat hujan turun begitu lebat sehingga 60% guru-guru–termasuk Kakashi–tidak masuk, Anko-sensei malah masuk. Hebatnya, dia pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan motornya. Ckckck… memang super woman.

Dengan ketidak hadiran sang guru yang memiliki tugas dari sekolah untuk mendampingi anak kelas XII untuk perpisahan selama tiga hari itu, anak-anak kelas X-C langsung saja ribut. Tugas yang sudah dititipkan Anko-sensei melalui Asuma-sensei pada mereka tidak mereka kerjakan. Padahal, Asuma-sensei telah mengancam mereka kalau tugas itu harus dikumpulkan. Tapi tetap saja, X-C itu kan pusatnya anak-anak berandal, makanya tugas mereka tidak mereka kerjakan. Hanya ada Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Sai, dan beberapa anak lainnya yang mengerjakan.

"Hoi Shikamaru!" seru Naruto dari meja guru yang didudukinya.

"Hn?" Dengung Shikamaru dengan penuh tanda tanya dari belakang.

"Kau sudah menyusun rencananya belom?" tanya Naruto. Anak-anak yang tadinya ribut, kini menjadi diam. Mereka penasaran dengan rencana yang dibuat Shikamaru. Selama ini, dengan menggunakan rencana dan taktik yang digunakan Shikamaru, mereka selalu menang dalam pertandingan antar kelas maupun antar angkatan. Beruntungnya mereka.

"Sudah…" jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Cepat kasih tahu!" seru Kiba dengan mengebu-ngebu. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk balas dendam dengan guru biologi mereka itu.

"…"

Shikamaru membacakan rencananya yang telah ia susun selama tiga hari ini. Ada banyak cara yang ditawarkan oleh Shikamaru, dari yang terrumit yang mungkin takkan pernah terpikirkan oleh oaring-orang, sampai yang simpel nan pasaran. Biarpun dibilang simpel nan pasaran, tapi presentase kesuksesannya mencapai 95%.

Setelah berunding selama setengah jam lebih, akhirnya mereka pun setuju dengan beberapa rencana yang ditawarkan Shikamaru. Tidak mungkin mereka menjalankan semua rencana yang ditawarkan Shikamaru. Jelas saja, rencana yang dibuat Shikamaru sangatlah banyak. Ada sampai dua ratusan mungkin jika di hitung. Kiba nyaris saja tidur ketika mendengarkan semua Semua rencana yang dibuat Shikamaru.

"Oke! Hinata tolong ditulis ya!" perintah Naruto selaku ketua kelas pada Hinata pacarnya sekaligus sekertaris kelas. "Jadi yang itu kita jadikan hidangan pembukanya! Lalu, yang tadi jadikan hidangan utamanya, dan ini sebagai penutupnya!" Senyum lebar yang berisi kelicikan terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Dobe! Jangan lupa, kau juga harus bikin rencana cadangan. Minimal 2, rencana B dan C," kata Sasuke.

"Hmm… baiklah! Hinata, tolong tulis lagi ya!" Naruto mulai mengoceh lagi tentang rencana cadangannya.

"Sekarang yang Plan A! Siapa yang mau?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata saja!" usul Kiba. 'Kan sesuai dengan kriterianya.

"Jangan!" Naruto menentang keras hal ini. "Gua bisa dihabisin Neji kalo Hinata bersentuhan dengan tuh guru bikepi!" teriak Naruto.

"Dihajar Neji, atau gak rela?" ledek Ino.

Naruto blushing. "Du- dua-duanya."

"Hei, tapikan Kakashi mengenal Hinata." Shion mulai buka suara.

"Bagaimana kalau Shiho saja? Dia kan tidak terlalu mencolok. Bahkan mungkin Kakashi tidak tahu kalau Shiho ada di kelas ini," usul Sasame.

"Baiklah, Plan A itu Shiho. Tolong ya Shiho!" kata Naruto pada anak perempuan berkacamata bulat besar.

"Iya."

"Jadi sekarang Plan B–"

"Tunggu Naruto!" seru Ino.!"

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Naruto jengkel.

"Kita perlu ubah penampilannya Shiho dulu!" kata Ino.

"Ya…ya…ya… kau sajalah yang urus hal itu. Ambil kas!" Naruto berseru, "Suigetsu!"

"Sip bos! Berapa?"

"Tujuh ratus yen!"

"Oke! Sip deh! Entar gue ambil dulu di ATM!" kata Suigetsu selaku bendahara. Oh ya! Kelas X-C juga memiliki rekening sendiri di bank.

"Plan A udah tuntaskan?" tanya Naruto takut-takut nanti ada kejadian seperti Ino lagi.

"Lokasinya?" tanya Kiba.

"Itu nanti saja. Itu mah gampang," kata Naruto. "Sekarang Plan B. Siapa yang mau beli?"

"Sa- Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan saja, mereka kan paling pintar menawar," kata Hinata.

"Dan juga Sasuke dan Sai. Mereka pintar sekali dalam gatget kaya gitu," kata Shikamaru.

"Iya dah. Itung-itung mereka double date," kata Naruto.

Kriet… Pintu kelas terbuka.

"Hei kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Hiruzen Sarutobi, sang kepala sekolah generasi ke tiga sekaligus ayah dari salah satu guru mereka, Asuma Sarutobi.

"E- eh kepala sekolah," kata Naruto. "Kami sedang diajari Shikamaru tentang geografi," sangkal Naruto dengan wajah innocent.

"Oh… baguslah! Kerja sama yang baik! Jangan ribut ya!" Kepala sekolah pun keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kelas X-C mereka.

"Hahaha…. Hebat sekali bohongmu Naruto!" kata Kiba.

"Jelas! Naruto gitu. Gue latihan tiap hari nih!" kata Naruto membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar! Siapa yang lu kibulin?" tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

"Bokap, Nyokap–"

"Bilang Bonyok aja susah amat sih lu!" kata Kiba.

"Ya, ya, ya. Bonyok, Jiraiya-jiisan, sama Tsunade-baachan."

"Sadis, tuh mereka semua berhasil lu kibulin? Kan mereka paling susah buat dikibulin!" kata Chouji kaget. Saking kagetnya, keripik kentang yang ada di tangannya sampai terjatuh.

"Yo i!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

KRING….

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Anak-anak kelas X-C yang tadi berkumpul di meja guru, akhirnya mereka membubarkan diri. Mereka memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran yang tadi mereka biarkan begitu saja di atas meja dengan keadaan yang amat berantakkan.

"Woi! Pertama kita jalanin dulu Plan B –nya. Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, dan Ino, jangan lupa beli ya. Kita jalanin hari Sabtu minggu depan!" kata Naruto sebelum pergi keluar kelas dengan Hinata yang ada disebelahnya. "Oh ya, kita ada rapat lagi Sabtu besok! Di base camp!" kata Naruto yang kembali lagi.

To Be Continue…

Hahaha… I'm back!

Readers : katanya mau hiatus. =="

Kazu : hehehe ^^a… abis ULUM ngebuat kepala stress, tapi anehnya ide-ide gila malah keluar. Terus juga, ngeliat tampang-tampang stress dari anak-anak kelas 7 sampe 9 menambah ide yg ada

Wkwkwk…

Readers : p- psikopat.

Oke dah… makasih bagi yang udah nge- review, baca, atau sekilas lewat (?). Arigato… **YUKI HANAME, Meiko Namikaze, The Portal Transmission-19**

Oh ya, fic ini di dedikasikan kepada semua anak satic kelas 7 angkatan 15, terutama 7C dan juga my best friend Hatake Liza dan Angel.

Review please?

Sign,

Kazuma Big Tomat a.k.a Kazuma B'tomat

Finished at:

December 4th , 2010

01.39 P.M.

Published at:

December 4th, 2010

01.45 P.M.

Poor Kakashi © Kazuma House Production ® 2010


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship

Character : All of Naruto Character

Warning : AU, OOC

Kazuma House Production present…

Poor Kakashi

.

.

.

.

.

**Hari Sabtu**

**07.30 A.M.**

Pagi ini, anak-anak kelas X-C mulai berdatangan ke base camp mereka. Mereka ada yang datang secara perorangan, atau juga ada yang berpasangan dan berkelompok. Seperti halnya Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Mereka datang bersama-sama. Tidak dengan pacar mereka. Namanya juga backstreet.

Base camp mereka mulai ramai dengan adanya anak-anak itu. Yang belum sempat makan ada yang mengambil makanan dari lemari es. Ada juga yang dengan rajinnya membawa snack sendiri. Seperti Hinata. Dia membawa kue brownies rasa coklat, cheese cake, dan tentunya ramen ukuran jumbo untuk pacarnya. Adiknya, Hanabi, sempat bingung saat melihat Hinata membawa banyak makanan itu, terutama ramen yang berukuran jumbo. Hinata hampir saja akan ketahuan kalau saja telephone dari Konohamaru tidak berdering.

"Ohayo mina-san!" sapa Sakura dan Ino bersemangat.

"O-ohayo," sapa Hinata kalem. Hinata mendekat ke arah kitchen set yang ada di sana dan menaruh makanannya. Brownies dan cheese cake –nya ia taruh di dalam lemari es, sedangkan ramennya ia taruh di atas meja makan.

"Hinata, tolong semuanya diabsen ya!" pinta Naruto yang sedang memindahkan sofa bersama Kiba.

"I-iya."

Anak-anak laki-laki sedang memindahkan sofa beserta benda-benda lain yang ada di ruang tengah. Anak-anak perempuan juga sedang membersihkan base camp mereka. Beberapa menit berlalu, sekarang base camp mereka sudah bersih. Di ruang tengah, sofa dan meja di pinggirkan agak ke belakang. Hanya ada sebuah black board yang ada di base camp itu.

"Na- Naruto-kun, jadi yang belum hadir di sini hanya Sasuke."

"Ya sudah. Semuanya, berkumpul di sini! Kita mulai rapatnya!" teriak Naruto. Anak-anak kelas X-C segera berkumpul di ruang tengah dan duduk di lantai yang berlapiskan karpet itu.

"Shikamaru! Jelaskan!"

"Hah… troublesome. Jadi, buat opening-nya, kita mau ngerjain pake rencana yang biasa aja. Permen karet, air, lem, tinta dan semacamnya," jelas Shikamaru dengan mata yang mengantuk. Berulang kali ia menguap malas.

"So, ada yang mau bawa permen karet?" tanya Naruto.

KRIEETTTT…

Pintu base camp mereka terbuka. Ternyata Sasuke yang membuka pintunya. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna dark blue dengan jaket berwarna putih dengan gravity-gravity di sana. Dia juga mengenakan celana panjang dan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Di punggungnya, sebuat tas ransel bertengger di sana.

"Kau telat TEME!" teriak Naruto.

"So?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudahlah! Cepat duduk di belakang!" perintah Kiba.

Sasuke langsung saja duduk di sofa yang ada di belakang. Sakura juga mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan laptop-nya dari dalam ranselnya. Modem pun juga terpasang. Dia mulai menyalakan laptop-nya.

"Hoi!" panggil Naruto dengan matanya yang menatap malas ke arah dua sejoli itu.

"Hn?"

"Tolong perhatikan!"

"Ya."

"Jadi, tadi siapa yang mau bawa permen karet?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gue aja!" seru Ino. Naruto menuliskannya di papan tulis.

"Lem? Yang Power Glue!"

"Gue!" seru Chouji.

"Krim kue?"

"A-aku saja." Hinata mengacungkan tangannya.

"Garam?"

"Gue!" seru Shion.

"Woi Naruto! Kenapa gak lada aja sekalian?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya udah. Shion, lu bawa lada juga ya."

"Sip boss!"

"Pisau lipat?"

"Aku," kata Shino.

"Balon air?"

"Gue!" Sakura mengacungkan jarinya.

"Jadi, yang bawa permen karet itu Ino. Lem itu Chouji. Krim kue, Hinata. Garam dan lada itu Shion. Pisau lipat, Shino. Dan balon air itu Sakura." Naruto membacakan hasil yang sudah ia tulis di papan tulis itu.

"Ada yang punya usul lain buat ngerjain Kakashi?" tanya Naruto.

"Gue! Gue pengen buat robot kecil sama Sasuke. Yang bikin badannya gue, dan programnya Sasuk," kata Sai.

"Ya sudah. TEME!" Naruto berteriak lagi.

"Ape?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan layar laptop-nya beserta Sakura yang memperhatikan layar laptop itu.

"Apa yang lu buat?"

"Program buat robotnya, sama ngerancang denah bentuk 3D rumahnya Kakashi."

"Oh…"

.

.

.

.

.

**Hari Rabu…**

**05.30 A.M.**

Ketika hari masih gelap dan matahari belum terbit, seseorang terlihat memasuki suatu ruangan yang berada di balik suatu gedung yang terlihat besar. Ketika memasuki ruangan itu, terlihatlah lampu yang menyala di mana-mana membuat ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang. Mereka adalah anak-anak kelas X-C. Mereka memang sudah merencanakan supaya hari ini mereka datang saat hari masih pagi-pagi gelap. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah, dengan papan tulis yang masih berada di sana.

"Jadi, pertama kita buat teh asam-pedas. Terus, kita rusak kursinya. Bla…bla…bla…" Naruto terus berceramah tentang opening mereka untuk mengerjai Kakashi.

Anak-anak terlihat ada yang tertidur. Shikamaru sejak datang tadi langsung saja tertidur di kasur yang ada di sana. Ino yang masih mengantuk tertidur dengan kepalanyang bertopang pada pundak Sai. Sasuke tertidur pada paha Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanaya memankan rambut hitam Sasuke sambil memandang wajah polos Sasuke yang sedang tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

**07.00 A.M.**

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Udah!" jawab Shion dan beberapa temannya dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sip! Go!" Shion, Sasasme, dan Karin mendekat ke arah meja Kakashi dengan membawa segelas minuman yang berwarna coklat bening. Beberapa anak laki-laki seperti Naruto, Kiba, dan Chouji menunggu di depan ruangannya Kakashi. Mereka memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar.

"Udah!" Mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan Kakashi dengan berjalan layaknya orang normal yang tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

**09.30 A.M.**

Siang itu ketika matahari telah bersinar terang, sebuah mobil katana berwarna hitam tampak memasuki area Konoha High School. Ketika mobil itu telah di parkirkan di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang, keluarlah seorang berambut putih keperakan. Ya, dialah Kakashi Hatake, sang guru biologi.

**Kakashi's PoV**

Aku yakin anak-anak sudah memulai pelajarannya. Aku terus berjalan memasuki gedung utama Konoha High School, tempatku mengajar sebagai guru biologi. Saat sudah sampai di hall aku berbelok ke arah kanan, ruangan khusus yang disediakan kepala sekolah untukku. Aku memasuki ruangan itu dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sana.

'Hei! Apa itu?' batinku saat aku melihat segelas minuman yang berwarna coklat bening. Sepertinya itu teh. Hahaha… lumayan, biasanya tidak ada yang menyediakanku minum. Kuminum teh itu.

"YAKS! Apaan nih?" aku berseru.

Teh apa itu? Rasanya aneh! Antara asam, asin, dan pedes. Gila!

Lalu aku bangkit dari dudukku dan mengambil buku-buku yang kuperlukan untuk mengajar. Aku pergi menuju kelas X-C tempatku mengajar jam ini. Saat aku sampai di sana langsung saja aku memasuki ruang kelas itu.

PLUK!

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis dengan sukses jatuh di atas kepalaku. Sial! Hari ini kenapa aku sial sekali?

"Ohayo anak-anak!" sapaku.

"Ohayo sensei!" balas mereka.

"Pagi ini kita akan belajar tentang klasifikasi makhluk hidup." Aku mengambil kapur dan mulai menulis di papan tulis.

"HAHAHAHA…" terdengar tawa Naruto yang duduk dari tempatnya. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanyaku.

"Sensei bekas duduk di mana? Di tong sampah ya?" kata Naruto yang memancing emosiku.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanyaku dengan emosi yang berusaha ku tekan.

"Di bokongmu ada bekas permen karet!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Shit! God, apa lagi kali ini? Habislah citraku sebagai guru.

To Be Continue…

Okeokeoke…

Garing kah fic ini?

Oh ya, maaf ya kalau waktu Kakashi's PoV itu rada aneh. Soalnya kalian tahu sendiri, aku kan gak terbiasa untuk membuat fic dengan adanya 'PoV'

Thanks to : **Meiko Namikaze, EilianeAngela, sun setsuna**

Review Please?

Sign,

Kazuma Big Tomat a.k.a. Kazuma B'tomat

Finished at:

05.24 P.M.

December 9, 2010

Published at:

02.22 P.M.

December 10, 2010

Poor Kakashi © Kazuma House Production ® 2010


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship

Characte : All of Naruto Character

Warning : AU, OOC –always–, not for bashing character, Just of LAUGH!

Kazuma House Production present…

Poor Kakashi

.

.

.

.

.

"Woi! Cepetan! Entar keburu ketahuan ama Kakashi!"

"Santai dikit napa sih lu? Lu pikir nih gampang, apa?"

"Woi! Kakashi lagi jalan kemari!"

"Balik! Balik!"

Anak-anak dalam kelas X-C menjadi ribut sejak Kakashi meningalkan kelas mereka untuk ganti celana.

"Maaf anak-anak, tadi ada kesalahan teknis. Ayo kita lanjutin pelajaran." Kakashi mengambil kapur tulis dan mulai menulis di black board.

Anak-anak kelas X-C tampak malas-malasan dalam mengikuti pelajaran. Lihat saja Kiba yang sudah mulai memakan permen karet milik Ino. Ino sedang ber- make-up ria. Sai menggambar sketsa robot yang akan dibuatnya nanti. Naruto sedang sibuk menulis rumus-rumus di balik kaus kakinya untuk ulangan fisika nanti. Dan masih banyak yang melakukan aktivitas lain.

"Jadi ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kakashi tanpa menoleh pada murid-muridnya.

"Udah!" jawab murid-murid tanpa mengerti apa yang dijelaskan Kakashi.

GUBRAK!

"GYAAA!" Kakashi berteriak. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Hahahahaha…"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Kakashi kembali dikerjai oleh anak-anak kelas X-C. Salah satu kaki bangku yang tadi di dudukinya kini patah setelah ia duduki.

"Kalian! Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya.

"Kami gak ngapa-ngapain, kok," kata Ino dengan wajah watados*.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kerjakan latihan soal dari bab satu sampai lima! Pilihan ganda, isian, dan esai! Sekarang!" katanya. "Dikumpulkan sebelum istirahat, kalau sampai istirahat belum selesai, jangan harap kalian akan bisa istirahat." Kakashi segera berlalu keluar kelas.

"Dasar rese!" pikir semua yang ada di kelas itu. Bukannya langsung mengerjakan mereka hanya bermain-main. Paling nanti mereka mencontek miliki yang sudah selesai ataupun 'mengarang-indah'.

Tak beberapa lama, Kakashi sudah kembali dengan laptopnya. Murid kelas X-C langsung bungkam.

"Pasti kalo gak nonton, liat film bokep, deh," kata Chouji.

"Pastinya," kata Sai.

"Lihatin matanya, deh. Kalo gerak-gerak berarti lagi baca, kalo diem ya~ gitu deh," kata Ino.

"Psst… Psst… Sasuke, lu udah, belom? Gue pinjem dong," bisik Kiba.

"Bab satu sampai tiga aja yang udah," kata Sasuke.

"Udah lanjut! Gue pinjem ya!" Kiba mengambil kertas ulangan–kertas di mana Sasuke mengerjakan tugasnya–yang ada di meja Sasuke.

"Woi, nomor dua esai bab dua jawabannya apa?" tanya Naruto.

"C," jawab yang lain.

"Nomor dua puluh PG bab tiga itu; A atau C?" tanya Shion.

Acara tanya jawab itu berlangsung terus. Ada yang bertanya dengan bahasa isyarat (bahasa tangan) ataupun langsung bertanya secara lisan.

KRINGGGGG…

"Nah! Kumpulkan!" kata Kakashi. Semua yang ada di sana menghela nafas lega karena tugas mereka, walaupun itu 'mengarang-indah'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuh guru makin lama makin nyolot!" kata Kiba dan disusul anggukkan yang lain, menyetujui.

Seperti biasa, siswa-siswi kelas X-C berkumpul di base camp mereka.

"Sabtu besok, kita harus sudah bisa menjalankan plan A!" kata Naruto.

To Be Continue…

*watados: wajah tanpa dosa (innocent)

**Hahahay! Akhirnya fic ini update juga! Yey!**

**Maaf ya chap ini pedek banget. Biasanyakan paling juga 700 words tapi ini- Ah sudahlah. Lupakan.**

**Spoiler: Fic ini selesai dua chap kedepan.**

**Aye janji dah, chap depan Kakashi bakal dikerjain habis-habisan ^^v #ditimpuk-fansnya-Kakashi**

**Thanks for the review: Kim D. Meiko, The Portal Transmission-19 (2 kali), Sun Setsuna, Rizu Hatake-hime, Hatake Liza, Greaple sora Akira.**

**Review (again) Please :3**

**Numpang promosi! Baca fic punyaku di fandom Maid-sama! Ya :) 'My Wonderful Wife' –judulnya.**

**Sign,**

**Uchiha Kazuma B'tomat**

**Finished at:**

**06.09 P.M. (WIB)**

**Monday, May 02, 2011**

**Published at:**

**08.50 P.M. (WIB)**

**Thursday, 23 June, 2011**

**Poor Kakashi © Kazuma House Production ® 2011**


End file.
